Give and Take
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: Everyone has a secret, Everyone has something they wish they could take back and never allow to happen again but in life their are no do-overs you did this you must face the pros and cons for it Olivia Benson wishes she could go back and tell a certain someone she loves them and that they now have a child.. but do-overs don't exist just like Meszalynn has been told she shouldn't
1. Secrets

Chapter one

It's been one of those weeks and you would know it if you stepped into the SVU precinct they had just finished a big case this case had been ongoing for 2 weeks and in normal person time you'd think this was not that long but these detective's had been working all 336 hours taking turns sleeping a serial rapist and murder who targeted little kids girls more specifically. but they caught the guy Terrence Walker 27 years old and never been in trouble a day in his life, it was sickening but the way the people on the SVU team saw it, it was one less guy on the streets sentenced to a life time in jail. Detectives Olivia Benson Elliot Stabler John Munch and Finn Tutuola just got back to the precinct and fell back into the chairs at their desks

"It's only 5 o'clock" groaned Olivia

"Gosh I just want to go home and sleep" Elliot mumbled back

"I wish we could lock the doors so no one can come in and report anything, I'm pretty sure we could sleep then" John complained barley awake himself. But just then the doors closed shut hard the noise spreading thru the room Finns eyes pop open fast to reveal 2 guys standing in suits looking around

"Who the hell are you?" he asked getting protective of his territory

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?" one of the men ask, Olivia stands up

"That's me" she said walking toward them

"How can I help you?"

"We need to talk to you and we think you'd like this done in private is there somewhere private we can talk?" just then Don Cragen stepped out of his office wondering what all the commotion was about

"Um you can take a seat at my desk, that's the only place sorry" Olivia gestured to her desk, all eyes on her

"It's fine Ms. Benson" one of the men stepped forward showing a little girl who looked terrified

"Is this the Reporting of a rape?" Don asked taking notice to the little girl

"Not in your district" the one still standing by the girl mumbled, while grabbing her hand and heading toward Olivia's desk

"Then why are you here?" asked Elliot wondering what they wanted with his best friend

"She keeps asking for Olivia, all she keeps saying 'Olivia Benson'" the man explained

"Okay…um hey sweetie, what's your name?" Olivia asked bending down to her height looking into her eyes which were awfully familiar….

"Meszalynn Smith" she whispered, Olivia went to touch her shoulder but she flinch like she was going to get hurt

"Meszalynn sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you" she tried to reassure the little girl but Meszalynn just kept quiet, Olivia sent Elliot a pleading look and he stepped in

"Hey Meszalynn my names Elliot, how old are you?" he asked he bent down and she flinched away from him to

"I'm 4" she said quietly

"Wow you're a big girl you're almost as big as me you must be at least 6 feet tall?" he joked with her, she giggled everyone in the Precinct smiled at the 2

"Reawy?" she asked a smiled growing on her face

"oh yeah scouts honor" he promised she just looked at him and smiled then did something that shocked everyone…reached her arms up to him silently asking him to hold her, he picked her up while standing balancing her on one arm smiling normally he sees his kids in the kids he saw at work but with Meszalynn it was different, she felt like she belonged in his arms like she was his child

"Elliot?" the little girl asked

"Yeah?"He responded all eyes watching his every move

"Can you be my daddy?" she asked he almost dropped her, her tone broke his heart

"Lynn don't you already have a daddy?" he asked looking into the little girls eyes her eyes reminded him of his sons E.J.'s eyes

"No I'm adopted…at least that's what the guy who's supposed to be my daddy says…he yells I'm not theirs and they didn't love me" this broke Elliot's heart thankfully one of the suited men stepped in

"What else did he say Meszalynn?" he tried to ask but she just hid in the crock of Elliot's neck

"Hey Lynn its okay we just have some questions okay?" she just picked her head up and looked into his eyes again a slight whimper escape from her lips

"don't worry Lynn I'm not going anywhere ill hold you when they ask okay?" it's as if that's what she was waiting to hear she just clung onto him more but slowly nodded her head

"Great baby, now can you tell me what else that man said or did?" Elliot tried this time hoping she'd finally open up

"He'd hit me…. They both would and scream 'you're not ours we don't love you! You were a stupid mistake, nobody wants you and will never love you, your own mother gave you away Olivia Benson didn't ever want you she's your mother and she a cop, a cop gave you to us…so were allowed to do this, because no one cares about you' and they he'd rape me and let his friends rape me"

Nobody in the precinct knew weather to be more shocked about, The fact that this girl has been put through so much or the fact that she was so smart and understood it all or maybe it was the fact that she just said their Friend Olivia Benson was her mother…. If only they knew what came next


	2. Meszalynn Ann Stabler

Chapter 2

Olivia almost fell to the floor in tears, yes its true she had a daughter she gave up for adoption around 4 years ago but, this couldn't be her…Could it? All of you may be wondering why she gave her away and it all goes back to Meszalynn's father, no, he wasn't a rapist he wasn't a bad guy at all actually but the thing was he was married and already had children of his own, Olivia wasn't proud of what happened and she wouldn't tear the family apart because she had and always will love Elliot Stabler that's right Meszalynn is Elliot's Daughter, so she told Cragen she had a family emergency and would be back as soon as possible so she packed up everything and left new York and went to Michigan when push came to shove 9 months later Their Daughter was born she looked into those beautiful eyes and couldn't let her go so she went back home to new York and was going to tell Elliot… but then she saw him with his family and chicken out ran to the closes adoption agency and gave them her baby, and the rest is history or it was at least.

"Liv?" Finn asked hoping this was some misunderstanding

"Can she be yours?" He continued

"Yeah" she whispered barley auditable to anyone in the room if it hadn't been so eerie quiet

"How is this possible we've worked together for 11 years liv…I don't have kids myself but I believe I would have noticed if you were pregnant" John jumped in just as shocked

"Well do you remember my 'Family emergency' 4 almost 5 years ago, well I didn't want to stay around here pregnant so I went to Michigan and had her "she tried to explain without putting Elliot into the mix but when she glanced over at him because of his constant silence she knew he was thinking about that night 5 years ago

"El?" she started hoping to save her friendship with him

"How could you?" he asked not even trying to him the hurt invading his features

"El" she tried again but he just kept going

"I would have taken care of her of both of you! How could you do something like that? We could have given her a better life than she had! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt now leaving and anger filling its place

"I'm sorry! Okay you're married and I wasn't going to stand in the way of that" she tried explaining everyone in the precinct stood confused

"I'm married? That's the best you can come up with? I'm married Olivia I still would have been their she's my child I would never pick a women, even my wife over my child!" gasps were heard as everyone finally figured out the problem Meszalynn is Elliot and Olivia's Daughter

"I couldn't separate your family" she mumbled

"She is my family!" he screamed...but then he felt arms tighten around his neck and he once again heard his daughter whimper and he instantly calmed down noticing how scared she was

"Hey Lynn it's okay Daddy's not mad at you alright? It's okay how about you go with Uncle Finn and Uncle John to get something to drink okay?" Elliot asked in one of the sweetest voices anyone had ever heard him use John and Finn took the hint Finn slowly walked toward Elliot

"Hey hunni you want to special tour of this place?" he asked using the voice he remember his son liked best and without fail Meszalynn reached for Finn to carry her and he walked out with John following close behind

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Cragen asked as soon as the little girl was out of ear range

"Go ahead Liv….tell him" Elliot said through his teeth

"Um well around 5 years ago we had that really big case um I don't know if you remember it but the one where the guy was holding all those sex slaves hostage and we were working nonstop but I got sick and you sent me home well Elliot came over and we went over it together and he was taking care of me to and I don't know the next thing I remember I'm waking up next to him, and then 2 weeks later looking at a positive pregnancy test" She said trying to explain it all the best she could

"Alright then why didn't you tell him?" one of the guys who brought Meszalynn in asked, Olivia shot him a glare

"Who the heck are you anyways?" she asked irritated

"Allow me to introduce myself I am agent James Willis international affairs" he said smirking while Elliot groaned

"And you?" he asked the other guy

"Asher Banks also international affairs"

"So we ask again Ms. Benson, Why didn't you tell Elliot you were pregnant?" James asked

"Because he's married and already had 4 kids and a very pregnant wife" she stated

"Ah and you didn't want to interfere?" Asher asked

"yeah he was so happy I chickened out of putting her up for adoption brought her back here was going to tell him but then I saw him playing with the twins and I couldn't break up his family" Elliot looked at her

"For the last time she is my family Olivia she's has half my DNA I don't love any of my other kids more than I love her just because their mother was different"

"We agreed that it never happened so it can't never happen one minute and be having a baby the next"

"I didn't know she would come out of that! That beautiful Brown hair Grey eyed little girl "he told her but before she could respond Elliot started talking to James and Asher

"Can I take her home with me?" he asked

"well she's technically in foster care right now and the paper work will take up to 24 hours to draw up and to get a judge to give you 2 back your parental rights "James explained

"Can we change her last name?" Olivia asked

"Yes if that's what you guys want it would really only take your guys signature one more time" Elliot looked over at Olivia and wonder how she could think he wouldn't want their daughter Married or not, yes he was upset over it but who wouldn't be after they found out that their best friend mothered his daughter 4 years ago and never told him

"Elliot?" she called out to him

"Hm?" he hummed still thinking

"Can she have your last name?" he was snapped out of his train of thought, he glanced at her and she looked really scared about his answer, did she not understand that he already loved this little girl

"Of course Meszalynn Stabler sounds amazing" he said smiling for the 1st time

"Her middle names Ann"

"Meszalynn Ann Stabler" he said with a smile


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3

Elliot stood beside the lockers taking a deep breath trying to control his anger he wanted to punch something, hoping that the physical pain would take away his emotional anger. But his love for his daughter kicked in, he didn't want her to see that side of him she was so young and innocent he didn't want to scare her. He then saw her in his mind; god was she beautiful she had her mother's natural dark brown hair, ears, and faces shape and let's not forget she had his eyes and smile, he did wonder where she got the ability to always see the good in people but she probably got that from Olivia's side, Olivia, he'd knew he'd have to face her sooner or later but in a moment of anger chose the worst option possible Later, now it was time to face the music, he knew he would never forgive her somewhere deep down but she was his best friend, he owed her so much he just didn't know if he could be the bigger person this time, but he was calm enough now and he needed to see Meszalynn and Olivia

"Daddy!" his new found daughter ran to him as he walked up to his desk

"Hey sweetie" he said picking her up

"I talked to mommy" she stated

"Really? What about?" he asked curious

"She that I get a new last name" she paused for a minute and her smile grew

"And It's going to be the same as yours daddy, isn't that great?" she asked, the happiest that Elliot has ever seen her

"Yeah baby it is" a huge smile was placed on his face

"What else did you and mommy talk about?"

"She said that I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters, and I get to have 2 houses" she said while once again pausing

"And don't worry daddy by 2 houses she didn't mean with my old mommy and daddy because I thought she did nope I get a house with you and a house with her is that great" she said so happy she could barely contain herself

"That's great sweetie, did you have fun with Uncle Finn and Uncle John"

"Yes, they showed me all kinds of fun stuff daddy they showed me where you guys sleep and where you talk to Crinninall's" Elliot thought it was cute how she said Criminals she tried but it came out as Crin-in-all's

"That's cool sweetheart, hey Lynn do you know where mommy is?" he asked using his nickname for his newfound daughter

"Yeah, she's in Grandpa Don's office with him and the guys that brought me here" she said Elliot Liked how she found everyone here like family, after all this is his and Olivia's 2nd family, when he went to go answer her he noticed Don's head pop out his door and motion Elliot inside

"Hey why don't you go sit with Uncle John or Uncle Finn" he suggested while sitting her down

"Otay Daddy" as she went to go run to Finn's Desk but stopped and turned around fast

"Daddy" she whispered motioning him down to her level, he knelt down next to her

"I Love You Daddy" she said kissing his cheek his heart swelled up his daughter just said she loved him for the 1st time

"I Love You Too Lynn" he kissed her forehead

"Now go sit with Uncle Finn okay?" he looked up and notices John, Finn and Don all watched the encounter and now had huge smiles on their faces

"Otay" she yelled as she skipped toward Finn Desk and he watches as Finns smile only increases as he picks her up and spins her around then setting her in his chair, that's one thing Elliot loves watching John, Finn, Don Fade their hard exterior and be… Amazing with Lynn and on occasion his other 5 children and with that thought he turned and walked in to Cragen's office

"What's up?" he asked Banks Willis and Cragen

"We got the paperwork for Meszalynn and we need you to sign" Willis spoke and then pointed out where Elliot had to sign

"Need anything else?" he asks

"Yes, a rape victim came forward and I need you and Olivia to go check it out"

"Were still aloud to be partners?" Olivia spoke for the 1st time

"Well Meszalynn is 4 years old which means that you Olivia knew you guys had a child together and went 4 years without it affecting your job and you Elliot although you didn't know about your daughter you knew about the sex and again it didn't affect your job so we will monitor your jobs, your partnership and if we see change then we will pull you but, you guys have too good of a closing percent to stop your partnership as of now so keep up the good work" Banks explained  
"Where is the victim?" Olivia asked

"The hospital" Cragen yelled as they moved out the door

"We have to tell Meszalynn were leaving" Olivia stated to Elliot

"I know" and with that he walked over to where Meszalynn was being entertained by Finn and John

"Hey guys do you think you could watch her me and liv have to go talk to a victim"

"Yeah sure" John spoke fast Elliot smiled

"Hey sweet girl we mommy and daddy have to go and do their job now okay we'll be back soon" Elliot talk Lynn

"Otay daddy, Good luck catching the Crinninall's"

"Will do baby" he smiled and started to walk away

"Love you daddy and mommy" she yells

"Love you too Lynn" he yelled back only walking faster because he wanted to get this over with

"She said 'I love you'" Olivia said stunned slowly getting into the car

"Yeah she told me earlier don't worry that was my reaction to" Elliot said shocking Olivia in the process

"She always seems to see the good in people" Elliot continued taking note of the silence

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Olivia finally asked her million dollar question

"Because your my best friend, my partner, the mother of my 6th child, and someone I can trust with my life, I mean yes, Liv I was mad and I think I'll always be mad on some level but were raising that beautiful little girl, me and you, and we can't be hostile with one another I love you Olivia you're like a member of my family by now, hell your like Kathy's sister and my kids love you yes, I am mad I'm hurt, but that's never going to go away, but I can't hold it against you forever"

"Thank you" Olivia sobbed, anyone who knew Olivia knew she didn't cry, point blank it just wasn't who she was and if she did it was huge

"Come on liv were at the hospital, let's go talk to her so we can catch us some Crinninall's" Olivia to laugh

"Dork" she mumbled while getting out of the car, they walked up to the hospital and went to the information desk Elliot flashed his badge

Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson Special victim's" the lady just looked up typing into her computer

"Take a seat over there I'll send the doctor to have a word with you" she said pointing out some seats on the other side of the fancy hallway Elliot and Olivia just walked over and stood awaiting the arrival of the man in the long white coat

"Hello I'm Doctor Sanders, You 2 are SVU?" he asked

"Yes, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler" this time she flashed her badge

"Okay so follow me" the doctor answered while walking off

"So what do we have?" Elliot questioned while He and Olivia followed the fast pace doctor

"Well she was found in an ally and brought here she has major bruises to her face a broken arm and we did a rape kit and found fluids" the doctor replied

"Do we have a name?" Olivia wondered not know if they were dealing with a Jane Doe

"Alyssa Warren and she is awake" he said stopping in front of a room

"Okay" Elliot said while grabbing the handle to the door and opening it slowly walking inside followed by Olivia who closed the door showing the doctor was no longer with them

"Alyssa Warren?" Elliot asked as he saw a young girl lying on the bed in front of him

"Yes?" she asked scared

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is Detective Olivia Benson were here to ask you some questions"

"How old are you sweetheart?" Olivia butted in

"I'm 13"

"Where are your parents?"

"On their way from our house in Brooklyn"

"What are you doing In New York City?" Elliot asked

"Um well last night I was at my friend's house down the street from where we live and it was dark and I was walking home when some guy came out from nowhere and grabbed me" she started to cry

"What did he do to you Alyssa" Olivia asked

"He raped me" she said sobbing

"Did you see what he looked like?" she nodded her head

"Can you talk with our sketch artist?" she once again nodded and continued to sob

"Listen you helped so much, now were going to help you, this guys never going to hurt you again" Elliot comforted her putting his hand on her shoulder

"Now how about you get some rest until your parents get here okay?" Elliot suggested

"Okay" she answered while laying down more and cuddling into her blanket

"We will see you later Alyssa, you did a great job" Elliot encouraged once again and then walked out following a silent Olivia when they reached the car she let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"It's just I kept seeing Meszalynn, how do you deal with the kid cases?" she asked as he drove

"Well normally I wait till I go home and I spend some time with my kids but today one of my children are at the station so I'm going to go in there hug her tight, tell her I love her and hopefully get a smile or 2" he answered

"come on Olivia, we will have her spend some time with her mommy and daddy we can go into one of the interrogation rooms and just talk just the 3 of us"

"That sounds nice" she whispered they sat in a comfortable silence for a good 5 minutes until they got to the station

"And liv" he said stopping the car

"Yeah?"

"You don't deal with it, the child cases, they always stay with you" he said while getting out of the car shutting the door and walking through the doors smiling seeing the light inhabit his daughters face when he did so.


End file.
